


Burning Rescue Clothes Changer 4000

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Galo Thymos, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Machines, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Somewhat Tentacles, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Galo should really, really know better than to play with anything Lucia makes, but it did make for a good game for Lio.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Burning Rescue Clothes Changer 4000

“You have no idea how lucky you are.” Aina said one Thursday afternoon.

Lio looked up from his coffee, confused by her sudden statement.

“How so?” Lio asked.

“Watch this.” she stated.

She leaned her head back.

“HEY GALO!” she yelled, making him jump a bit.

Galo didn’t even look at her, still talking and laughing with Gueira. He didn’t even twitch, much to Lio’s confusion. Aina turned to him.

“Now you.” she nodded.

“I am not yelling across the room.” Lio stated, offended.

“Oh, I doubt you will have to. Just call him over.” Aina shrugged.

Lucia snickered by her side.

“Yeah, just call his name. I bet he’ll come running.” Lucia said.

Lio raised an eyebrow before looking over. He gave a small cough, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Hey, Galo.” he called.

It was barely above his normal talking volume, but Galo immediately turn to him and walked over.

“Yeah, Lio?” he asked smiling.

Lucia snickered loudly as Lio’s face flushed brighter. Oh, god.

“Told you.” Aina said boredly.

“Huh? Told him what?” Galo asked curiously leaning over the couch.

“Nothing! She told me nothing!” Lio glared at the two snickering girls as he got up.

“Oh, are we going somewhere?” Galo perked up.

Lio bit his lip. God, he looked just like a puppy.

“Sure, I need some fresh air.” Lio said as they walked out.

Galo was talking a mile a minute and Lio finds himself relaxing. Normally, he didn’t like people who talked too much. Years of solitude and silence had made him used to the quiet, but he doesn’t mind if it’s Galo talking.

“And then Remi said… huh?” Galo looked up and stopped making Lio look up too.

He hadn’t even been paying attention to where they were going, just letting their feet lead them as Galo talked, but now he was confused. They are in a part of the rescue building he has never seen before and based on Galo’s face, he hasn’t seen it either.

“Never seen this part of the building before.” Galo said with awe.

“It looks like a junk room.” Lio stated as they wandered inside.

It was huge and filled with all sorts of contraptions and machines. Galo’s mouth hung open as he spun around, looking around to see everything he could see.

“Probably Lucia’s then. She’s always tinkering with something.” Galo stated, walking backwards.

Lio made a face. He had seen some of the things she liked to work on. If you asked him, they weren’t all the greatest devices. He crossed his arms, trying not to touch anything. Lucia was a mad genius, emphasis on the mad. He had no idea what most of these things did and he didn’t want to know.

Galo, however, did not have any of those inhibitions. His concern for his own safety flies right out the window as he sees some of the stuff on the shelves.

“Aw, look at this!” Galo yelled, grabbing what looked like a stuffed bear off the shelf. 

Lio raised an eyebrow.

“What does it do?” Lio asked.

Galo turned it around a few times before finding the tag.

“Child Safety Bear. Squeeze to activate. Huh.” Galo read.

He pulled it to his chest and squeezed. Immediately, a bright force field came up around them both and Galo squealed in delight.

“Hey! This thing is great! I wonder why she didn’t make more!” Galo said.

Lio eyed the face. Lucia had a good idea, but her definition of cute was a bit odd. The face on the bear was terrifying and he understood that no child, other than Galo, would ever come within ten feet of the damn thing. Unless they wanted to be scarred for life.

“Yeah, I wonder.” he said sarcastically.

Galo released the bear and put it back before something else caught his eye and he raced over. Lio followed at a more leisurely pace.

“Oh, what’s this?” Galo held up a long pole and Lio raised an eyebrow.

“Looks like a pole to me. What does the tag say?” Lio stated.

Galo frowned.

“Hmmm, it says Burnish Capture Rod? Just throw? I don’t get it.” Galo said as he started to spin the rod around.

Lio rolled his eyes. It didn’t look that scary to him. A bright light suddenly went off and Galo yelped as the rod came to life, wrapping itself around his arms and legs. He fell over and Lio snickered as he squirmed.

“Lio! Help, it’s alive!” Galo started to roll around, trying to get it to let go.

Lio walked over and knelt down. He found the release button and Galo was let go. He scrambled away from it, glaring as Lio snickered.

“That’s what you get for playing with things that Lucia made.” Lio said putting the rod back.

Galo got up and grumbled as he crossed his arms. They walked around a bit more, eyeing all the strange items Lucia made before Galo noticed something in the back corner.

“Ohhh! What’s that!” Galo said with bright eyes.

He ran over as Lio stared at it. It honestly looked like a huge jellyfish on a pole. He didn’t like all the long tentacle like appendages hanging down from it. Galo walked under it and looked around, curious as to what it did.

“Oh, here we go. Burning Rescue Clothes Changer 4000? That’s weird, but helpful, I guess.” Galo stated.

“What would anyone need help changing clothes for? And you don't really wear clothes anyway, so what do you need it for?” Lio said rolling his eyes.

Galo backed up a bit more and his back hit the button behind him. The machine whirled to life, much to their start. The appendages started towards Galo and he yelped as they grabbed his arms, trying to forcefully pull his gloves off.

“LIO! HELP, IT’S ATTACKING!” Galo yelled.

He struggled to get free, his back slamming against the button again in his struggle. It let out a sound and all the appendages started to reach for him, tugging at his clothes and even his hair, trying to get them off. Originally, Lio thought it was funny, but now? He moved in, trying to pull Galo free or find where the button was to turn it off.

Galo yelped as his pants were ripped off, his belts falling to the floor alongside his gloves. Lio was smacked by an appendage and sent stumbling back, staring with wide eyes as the damn thing started to smoke and spark, the machine let out several loud squeals as the appendages wrapped around Galo instead of releasing him.

“Lio!” Galo yelped as he was dragged upwards and held.

The machine gave one last loud noise before it stopped moving and Galo was left hanging there, naked and tied up. He tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Lio sat there, staring for the longest time before he snorted and fell to his side, laughing hysterically at Galo.

“It’s not funny! Lio, help me down!” Galo whined. 

Lio sat up and looked Galo over. To be fair, with his face flushed the way it was, his arms stuck above his head and his legs spread like that, Lio was getting a wicked idea. He stood up slowly, moving closer to his now bound boyfriend, eyes running over his body with appreciation.

“I could. Or we could play a little game.” Lio purred, lightly running his hands over Galo’s strained arms.

Galo paused, hanging there with wide eyes before swallowing.

“What kind of game?” he stressed.

Lio chuckled, seeing the way Galo’s eyes took on a hungry glow.

“Well, we did watch that movie the other night and you did mention how that one scene always really turned you on.” Lio said as his fingers trailed down his arms to his chest, rubbing lightly at his nipples.

“The one with the bad CGI and the aliens?” Galo asked confused.

Lio waited, knowing Galo would figure it out eventually. Finally, Galo’s eyes lit up with recognition and he shivered.

“So does that make me the damsel in distress and you the big, bad alien?” Galo asked smirking.

Lio leaned in and lightly bit Galo’s in the throat.

“Tell me, Doctor Thymos, how are you going to save humanity when I have you all tied up in my lair?” Lio asked sweetly.

“Oh, you horrible beast! I will get out of here and I will stop you!” Galo replied.

Lio snorted and buried his face in Galo’s chest, chuckling.

“Hey! I thought that was really good! Lio, don’t laugh at me, I’m a firefighter, not an actor!” Galo muttered angrily.

“Stick to putting out fires, Galo. Like mine, for instance.” Lio smirked and Galo licked his lips.

“I would if you would get on with it.” Galo demanded.

“Oh, a feisty captive. I like that.” Lio moved his hands down to Galo’s waist and held him.

He was always amused by just how small Galo’s waist was. His fingers almost touched.

“You’re just messing with me now.” Galo said annoyed.

“It wouldn’t be fun if I didn’t.” Lio replied.

He pulled Galo’s hips to his and ground against him, making him yelp before he could say anything else.

“Ohhh! Lio!” Galo whined as Lio nipped along his collar bone.

“Come on now, you can do better than that, huh doctor? Don’t tell me you are giving up already?” Lio teased.

Galo glanced at him and he saw the challenge in Galo’s eyes. The magic words had been said. This will be fun.

“Never. I will never give up to you!” Galo replied hotly.

Lio smirked and pressed closer to Galo’s body, noting he was hard.

“Is that so? Because one small part of you already has.” Lio said, grinding against his cock.

“Small?” Galo said, completely offended.

“Sorry, I meant big.” Lio replied immediately.

“I would fucking hope so.” Galo grumbled.

Lio rolled his eyes as he pressed against Galo’s body again. He eyed the appendages, wondering just how much room he had to move before they would let go.

“So tell me, little human? How are you going to stop me? All tied up like this? Completely at my mercy?” Lio purred.

Galo let out a little sound and he could see the flush moving down his chest.

“I-I’ll break free!” Galo stated.

“Is that so? Then show me. Because I don’t think you can.” Lio pulled back, watching in amusement as Galo arched his back a bit, trying to get his heat back.

Galo struggled slightly, but all he ended up doing was causing himself to start swaying. Huh, Lio guessed those appendages had a stronger grip on him that Lio thought. Lio licked his lips as he watched Galo’s arms and chest flex. Slowly, he pulled off his Burning Rescue jacket, hanging it on a shelf nearby. Galo watched this all with wide eyes, his struggles to escape stopping.

“Hm, it doesn’t seem like you are going anywhere anytime soon, huh human? How interesting.” Lio said.

He pressed against Galo again, enjoying the way he shuddered. He leaned in and started to cover Galo’s chest in his marks, enjoying the way Galo moaned and rocked against him.

“Too bad you didn’t bring another set of clothes. Now everyone in the world will know how you were ravished by the alien king.” Lio whispered against his skin, eyes wicked.

“Not if I escape first! These things can’t hold me forever!” Galo said panting.

Lio reached down and grabbed a handful of Galo’s ass, squeezing the muscle with delight. Galo let out a soft moan, burying his face in his arm. Lio pressed against him, gently rocking his hips against Galo’s dick as he licked his lips.

“Tell me, little human, can I break you like this? Make you cry out in bliss like this? Keep you all to myself after I’m done?” Lio whispered.

Shit, Lio was really starting to get into this. His eyes held that look that told Galo Lio wasn’t going to let this go until he was completely wrecked. Galo Jr gave a twitch of excitement at that thought.

“You… won’t… break… me!” Galo said panting.

Lio grinned and it was all teeth.

“I won’t? That sounds like a fun challenge. Don’t worry, little human. I won’t completely ruin you.” Lio said.

He pulled back completely and Galo was left hanging there, panting and flushed. Lio walked around him until he was pressed against Galo’s back, his cock nestled against his ass. Lio leaned into him and chuckled.

“First, I’m going to fuck you within an inch of your life. I’m going to fuck you until you won’t be able to think straight.” Lio whispered, gently rocking against Galo’s ass, his hips held in a bruisingly tight grip.

Galo let out a low groan, shivering as his body rocked to Lio’s.

“Then, when you can’t even tell up from down, I’m going to mark you, fill you with my seed. You’ll be feeling me for days.” Lio stressed the last word.

Galo’s lungs already felt like they couldn’t get enough air. Lio changed between short, hard thrusts and long, slow ones. Galo was already struggling to keep his head on straight.

“And when all is said and done, you’ll be begging for me, again and again and again.” Lio purred.

Galo squealed when Lio’s hand suddenly came around and squeezed him, pumping him roughly. Lio’s hands were always so warm and Galo still struggled to get used to that. He rocked into the hand, whining when Lio loosened his grip so it was only the barest of touches.

“Where’s your lube?” Lio whispered.

“What makes you think I have some?” Galo replied.

“You always have some because you are always horny.” Lio stated.

“In my belt, left side.” Galo replied after a moment.

Lio smirked. He grabbed the belt with his foot, pulling it towards him. A quick check showed him strawberry lube.

“Strawberry huh?” Lio snickered.

“They were out of cherry, shut up.” Galo grumbled.

Lio snickered as he poured a bit onto his fingers before moving one to Galo’s entrance. He clenched up immediately and Lio hummed.

“So tight, little human. I can’t imagine how good you will feel around my cock. I can feel your body trembling. Are you sensitive? I wonder.” Lio teased.

Galo shuddered as Lio stroked every inch of him. He tightened his fist just a bit that Galo could get some friction, but nothing that could actually get him off. Fuck Lio knew just how to plan his body to get it to do what he wanted.

“Lio.” Galo whined.

“Hm, what was that, little human? I thought you said something.” Lio teased as he pressed another finger in.

God, if he kept this up, Galo might actually lose his mind. He grit his teeth and tightened up on his fingers in revenge, but all that did was make Lio whistle.

“How nice. Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you. Should I stretch you out even more or just have my way with you now? Decisions, decisions.” Lio stated.

Galo knew Lio would never actually hurt him, but he did know that if Lio wanted to play that way, sitting would be a bitch for a week.

“Ah, what’s wrong? I thought you said you were going to make my head spin?” Galo snarked, pressed back against him and rocking his hips.

No one ever said he was the smartest man and a little pain never killed anyone. Lio groaned a bit in his throat.

“You asked for it then.” Lio pulled back completely and Galo was left hanging there.

He heard Lio’s pants unzipped and then drop before he heard the cap open on the lube. Lio’s hand moved back around his waist and he shivered as the head pressed against his rim.

“All mine.” Lio muttered as he pushed in.

Galo moaned as Lio slid into him. God, he could never get over that feeling. Lio pressed against his back and panted in his ear.

“So hot and tight. God, feels so good.” Lio’s voice cracked and Galo grinned in delight.

Only he could make the former Mad Burnish Leader lose his cool like this. Only he, Galo Thymos, could make Lio Fortia whimper and whine like this. It was a power trip like no other. Galo wiggled his hips and Lio choked on a moan.

“I don’t know. You don’t seem that talkative anymore, Mr. Alien. Maybe my body had tempered you instead of the other way around.” Galo gloated.

Lio tightened his grip on his hips and jerked his hips roughly.

“Naughty human. And for that, you will be punished.” Lio hissed.

The pace was rough and fast and everything Galo had wanted. He didn’t bother trying to stifle his moans as Lio gave him exactly what he promised. Lio’s chest pressed against his back, his hand moved to Galo’s cock and Galo’s eyes just about rolled back in his head. There was something about being so helpless in Lio’s hand that turned Galo on to the extreme. Who knew?

“So warm and tight. Yes, I think I will keep you around for a while. All mine, just for me to use and play with.” Lio whispered in his ear.

His voice was breathless, but promising and Galo had a sudden image of Lio on his black throne like when they had met the first time, Galo at his feet. It was hot, it was crazy, it was exactly what he needed to clench up tight around Lio’s cock and force him to come. Galo felt the warmth enter him and yelped before coming himself. They went still and for a moment, all that could be heard was their breathing until a whirring noise caught their attention.

“What was that?” Galo asked nervously.

Lio yelled as Galo was ripped from him and thrown bodily across the room. The appendages started towards him and he was quick to slam his hand against the button, stopping the machine and turning it off. The appendages dropped, hanging limply. Lio waited a minute, just to be sure before darting out under them and racing over to where Galo lay on the floor.

“Galo? Galo!” Lio called, kneeling down as Galo sat up.

“Ow, ok that hurt.” Galo grumbled, rubbing his head.

Lio glanced at the machine and frowned.

“Let’s just get our stuff and go. Before it starts up again.” Lio stated.

He had grabbed his pants, but now they were left with a problem. Besides Galo’s gloves and belt, his pants had been ripped to pieces. Lio handed him his jacket to wrap around his waist as they got themselves cleaned up. Walking out of the room, Galo smirked and Lio raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Lio demanded.

Galo leaned in and Lio noted the marks now covering his chest.

“So, do you think Lucia will let us keep it?” Galo asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Lio shoved him with a flush. How annoying. And yet, Lio had to wonder.

  
  



End file.
